Legend of Galahad
by chloemcg
Summary: What would happen if Lancelot found and adopted Galahad? What would happen if he was made to be a servant when he longed to be a knight just like his adopted father? This is how Galahad became a knight and became a legend!
1. Prolouge

**Disclaimer: I don't own Any of the Sonic characters since all the rights belong to SEGA. **

**A/N: I had the idea whilst watching Bambi 2 and I thought that due to the fact that Lancelot as Shadow in the Medieval times and I had an idea of how to tell the tale of how Galahad came to be. So, here we are.**

**The legend of Galahad.**

* * *

It all took place in dark times. It was a time when evil would harm the weak and steal their things for their own greed. It was a time when the only heroes were the Knights of the round table and this time was locally known as the Medieval era.

It was a freezing winter's night and the snow was heavy falling. Everyone had suffered horribly this winter, including the king's Knight's themselves. Anyways, a noble knight who gone by the name of Lancelot was just going on his knightly patrol, the clicks of his metal shoes being heard throughout the woodlands as the tree's creaked awfully loudly.

Lancelot tried his best to ignore the tree's racket as he didn't want to be overwhelmed by a dozen mercenaries in a second but he growled under his breath, smoke emanating from his mouth due to the freezing air. The black hedgehog with red highlights _hated _winter. It was dreadful whenever the seasons changed into this type of weather, it made the knight remorse for the poor village folk.

"Hmmm...The night's dark blanket is almost being lifted. I must soon return to the castle to report of no strange activity." Lancelot mumbled to himself thoughtfully as he scratched his chin "But still..."

The knight hedgehog turned on his feet and looked around the area "This is not like the previous nights Gawain and Percival had faced beforehand."

Unlike Lancelot, his comrades, Gawain the hot tempered Echidna and Percival the graceful cat, had been ambushed during their patrols and because of the large amount of quiet, the black furred hedgehog's paranoia grew as every minute passed.

"I shall hope that those ruffians shall not attack me while I am off guard." Spoke Lancelot as he cautiously began to walk around again but he suddenly heard some strange sound, causing the favoured knight of king Arthur freeze in the spot and he gritted his teeth as he cautiously looked around, being as still and quiet as a statue.

Lancelot suddenly heard the noise again but it sounded a bit clearer this time. It took a keen ear to listen but it sounded like...A child's cries. Lancelot raced towards the direction of where the cries were coming from and he soon found himself staring down at a tiny wrapped up swaddled hedgehog infant.

The poor child looked to have been just born recently due to the fact his eyes were fixed shut but he was also pretty weak due to the fact his arms were so thin. Lancelot knelt down on one knee before he ever so gently scooped up the bundle and the child's cries ceased a bit until only small whimpers and hiccups were heard.

The hedgehog took this time to examine the small kit. He had black rings around his eyes and he was blessed with white fur which matched the colour of the snow, despite the fact that he was a bit dirty, he had tiny aqua coloured ring like markings on the palms of his hands and he also had five hair pieces on his head. The last thing was that he had a little tan muzzle that complimented his white/grey fur as well as the two quills that were at the back of his head.

The infant hedgehog rested gently in Lancelot's embrace although he wondered what had happened to the youngling's mother. He looked around in search for her but found nothing as the snow continued to fall heavily. He frowned upon the little hedgehog in his care before he asked it "I wonder how this happened, little one?"

Of course, the infant did not respond because it was a baby and he sucked on his hand despite being blind due to just being born and while the young one got comfortable in the hedgehog Knight's care, Lancelot looked down where he had just scooped up the little one and carefully positioned him inside his arms.

He saw where the baby was all this time as it left a mark in the snow but there was zero footsteps or tracks to follow. Lancelot's best guess was that the young one had been abandoned.

Sadly, it was not uncommon for children to be abandoned by their mother's these days. There was so much raids and so much horror that it did not surprise the Ultimate knight that this little one was abandoned but of all places, why did someone choose this place to abandon the child?

Lancelot gazed at the child's thin arms. It looked very weak, especially for one at this age. He must have also been abandoned from that error because usually weak or sick born children were left to die and that must have also been what had happened. Lancelot shook his head in disgust. It was cruel and downright un-honorable to leave a young child to die in a cold, dark place.

Lancelot then made his decision. He was not going to leave this little one to die and he was going to get him the most expert care possible! After all, this child may become a great knight one day!

"It is alright, little one. I am taking you home with me!" Whispered Lancelot determinedly as he rose up from his spot in the snow and he gently covered the bundle up and covered his eyes so he could rest up. After all, the child needed all the rest he could get if he were to regain all the energy he had lost.

But, to the Knight's unexpected surprise, he was jumped on by lots of nasty rouges! He was surrounded and he would _never _expose one so young to such slaughter. He was glad he covered the infant's eyes now but he couldn't put him down either in case someone decided to kill him while Lancelot was distracted.

"Ya got nowhere ta run, Knight!" Snarled one of the mercenaries as he drew out a dagger, followed by the others who also drew out their weapons. Lancelot sighed. He didn't want to let the little one see this but since his sensitive eyes was covered, The favored knight of the king withdrew Arondite, his sword, and within moments, he began to fight off the nasty, blood thirsty scavengers.

Lancelot swiped his sword and sparred against the leader of the pack and while they sparred, he noticed that out of the corner of his eye, one of the unruly rat's tried to sneak his fingers around the bundle who was stuffed in the corner of his arm and whilst he sparred against the terrible wretches, he lifted one of his legs and kicked the one trying to remove the infant from his possession in the stomach and he sunk down in the snow. Lancelot feared that he would not be able to fend off all of the dirty scavengers but luckily for him, he managed to defeat all of them with the help of his Chaos punishment.

"Humph. Nothing I cannot take care of." smirked Lancelot as he looked down at the little bundle who seemed to have been celebrating because he was laughing and cooing whilst under his blanket despite the condition he was in. "Wow, you are a Naive little fellow aren't you?" asked Lancelot as he tickled the infant's stomach to make him laugh.

Soon, Lancelot began his long trek to the castle and on the way he had named the little one Galahad because he was so gentle in nature and he thought that the name Galahad suited him so. The travel was only 30 minutes long and it was also a matter of walking over mountains and walking among cliffs.

After Lancelot had announced his arrival to the guards keeping an eye on the gates, he was let in and one thing was for sure, he had to tell king Arthur of both the child and the encounter he had tonight. The sun was rising in the orange sky and with much warmth it greeted them with. The knights had loved it when the sun was out because that marked a glorious day of sparring and training with one another.

As the Knight entered, he was greeted by good friends, Percival and Gawain. "Ho! It seems that good ol' Lancelot has returned with some good news I hope." said Gawain as he punched Lancelot on the shoulder playfully but Lancelot just gazed down at the floor as if ashamed and this was _not _something he shown often. Percival stepped forward and glanced into the favored Knight's crimson irises "What is the matter, friend?" she asked with mild concern as she rested a nurturing hand upon the black hedgehog's shoulder.

Lancelot did not answer. He instead eyed the tiny bundle he held within his arms. How would Percival react to this discovery and how would Gawain react? Would they tell on him or such a thing? The king forbids any new comers since the castle is as full as it is and babies are _not _an exception. The knight sighed before he cautiously looked around to see if there were any witnesses and once he knew he, Percival and Gawain were alone, he pleaded them in a hushed whisper "Percival. Gawain. My good friends. I beg thee to not speak of this to anyone because thy would like to tell their highness alone."

Percival and Gawain looked at each other in confusion. What was it Lancelot was so protective of? It had to be important if Lancelot actually _begged _for them to keep quiet about something. Gawain nodded slowly "We swear upon our honor."

Lancelot sighed heavily before he brought the swaddled baby out from under his arm and uncovered his face, revealing the fact that young Galahad had fallen asleep with his thumb inside his mouth, his soft, quiet snoring being the only sound in the room as Lancelot stared at his comrades, silently begging them to speak as he stared at his fellow knights with his mouth slightly hung open.

The trio stayed like that for a good few minutes until Gawain finally forced himself to move, and breathe. "W-well, Lancelot. Nice boy ya got there." complimented Gawain as he trembled a little. Percival however was not as welcoming as Gawain was "How in the world do you think, thy highness is going to act!?" she exclaimed in a whisper but Lancelot stood his ground and responded "I shall think of someway to get him to persuade, Percival."

After a moment, the lavender furred cat recomposed herself and sighed before she asked in a more gentle tone of voice as she peered in and examined the infant "What is his name?" She asked in a whisper as she looked over the sleeping infant.

"I have named him Galahad." Lancelot told his two comrades gently as he rocked Galahad from side to side, smiling down at him a little as he spoke. Lancelot never felt this way before and his heart felt warm. Very warm. He loved the little infant despite just meeting him and if the king were to turn away Galahad then he too would go and quit his role if he had to.

"Well he certainly is an endearing little fellow, isn't he?" asked Gawain with a smile as he stepped before he tickled Galahad under the muzzle, causing the infant to giggle a bit before Lancelot shushed the Echidna harshly and scolded him "Gawain, you forgetful oaf! We are supposed to be keeping the youngling a secret until his Majesty can speak with me!"

Gawain mentally scolded himself by face palmed himself with a metal amoured glove, cursing under his breath. Percival smiled a little bit as she watched the infant squirm around while cooing, making Lancelot nervous and shushing him gently as he gently cradled him, making Galahad yawn and close his eyes. This was heart warming for Gawain and Percival as the both of them smiled down at Galahad warmly.

Suddenly a Maiden poked her head around the corner, making Lancelot quickly hide little Galahad behind his back. The black hedgehog with red highlights wearing black/grey amour did not want to give up the infant hedgehog since he already grew so attached. Lancelot silently vowed that he was going to protect Galahad with his life and would never do otherwise. "Sir Lancelot. The king shall see you now." Announced the maid with a curtsy before Lancelot continued to hide the young hedgehog infant.

Once she was gone, Lancelot let out a heavy sigh as he tried to relieve himself of the sudden nervousness he felt deep in the pit of his stomach. As the Knight of the round tables were about to depart for their training, Lancelot glanced over his shoulder and told his follow knight's "Fare thee well for until another time, my friends'." said Lancelot and with that, he left the room and walked towards King Arthur's throne room. As he left, both Gawain and Percival glanced at one another, silently hoping that Lancelot will be allowed to keep Galahad.

* * *

Lancelot felt like the room was closing in on him as he felt nervous about speaking to the king. The king was growing more and more evil as time passed and it was not really evil that he wasn't allowing anymore in the castle, he was just nervous about the fact that Arthur would not accept little Galahad to be raised here. It made his heart ache just by thinking about being forced to abandon the white furred hedgehog like his mother had done.

The black hedgehog cleared his throat once he reached the large, magnificent doors which belonged to the king. Lancelot hesitantly knocked the door and a deep voice that held no nonsense answered "Come in, Lancelot."

Lancelot's ears faltered. How did he know it was him?! He let out a shaky sigh before he finally opened the doors and once inside, he was greeted by a sight which sickened him to the stomach. King Arthur was sat on the throne but his sword, Excalibur was in his hand. What if Arthur wigged out and stabbed the infant he brought home on sight!?

Lancelot was about to have second thoughts but he silently told himself it was too late to back out and forced his legs to move forwards as he protectively held the bundle protectively, hiding the sleeping infant's face as he did and he soon made it at the foot of the king's throne and knelt down and bowed his head before beginning "Y-you're Majesty. I am aware of the rules you have placed upon the kingdom of no outsiders." Arthur cut him off and asked while glaring down at him "My friend, you did not bring in an outsider did you?"

The hedgehog cringed and bit his bottom lip sharply, his fangs baring as he shut his eyes tight and he was trembling slightly but he opened his eyes and sighed as he looked up at the king from his keeled position. He slowly nodded before Arthur sighed himself and asked "May I see him or her, Lancelot?"

Lancelot winced before he hesitantly revealed the bundle from hidden within his tight embrace and revealed the infant's face. Galahad was asleep and his thumb was still in his mouth like before but nothing could prepare him from the thing the king had said next. "Lancelot, my friend. That child is too scrawny and weak. It would perish within a day!" said the king "Take him back where you found him."

"...No." Lancelot replied hastily as he glared up at the king. "What?!" responded King Arthur as he looked down at his most loyal knight with a glare of hatred and this sent shivers down Lancelot's spine as he ducked his head and when Lancelot was about to repeat what he said, The infant grunted and strained as if he was planning to do something and within moments, the child's frame glowed a bright turquoise, just like his hand rings.

The light made Lancelot squint his eyes for a moment and he when he opened his crimson eyes, he saw that the child was still glowing but he had a pleased smile on his tan muzzle, as if he had done this to impress the king and Arthur thought about it for a moment. Whilst he had not allowed magic, he thought of how useful it would be and plus, he did not want to lose his closest knight so he eventually came to a decision.

"Alright, Lancelot. We shall let the infant stay here and let one of the maidens take care of him." Announced Arthur with a glare of despise towards the infant yet Lancelot had another request "Actually, Sire. I was pondering on taking him beneath my wing and letting him train with the fellow knights?" spoke Lancelot while looking hopeful.

"No." said the king "The child is too weak and scrawny to become a knight but I do, however, give thee permission to keep him."

Lancelot smiled at the fact that he was allowed to keep him but frowned that Galahad wasn't to become a knight of the round table. He wanted to teach the white furred hedgehog how to spar and teach him all he knew about how to use a sword. But if he got to keep Galahad at least, that was enough for him. "Thank you, my humble king." with that Lancelot bowed and left the room to go and see Merlin the second the wizard and his daughter Merlina about his strange abilities but as he left, King Arthur growled at the fact that he was having a magical demon in the castle. He was beginning to wonder if he had done the right thing?

* * *

**A/N: What did you think of that, guys. I made a story about Galahad, who maybe could be Silver's great, great** **ancestor. Also, I had a thought. If Galahad married Percival, wouldn't that mean that Blaze and Silver were related in some way? I don't know but I just like the story I am working on so far. Also this is kind of like an origin story of how Galahad had become a legend. In my version of course.**

**Please review, guys and I'll update soon.**

**-Chloemcg.**


	2. Acceptance

**Disclaimer: I don't own Any of the Sonic characters since all the rights belong to SEGA.**

**The legend of Galahad.**

**Chapter 1: Acceptance**

* * *

8 years along the line, young Galahad was still pretty weak and he was walking alongside his adoptive father Lancelot, who had asked the young hedgehog to stay close in case of the other knights being mean and shouting insults to him. Over the years, young Galahad had grown up quite healthy and he did have his moments when his powers would just burst out of control. According to Merlin the second, Galahad had this uncommon ability known as Telekinesis and he had no control for it nor was it something that could be cured.

"Papa?" Galahad glanced up at Lancelot as he walked alongside him and the amoured black furred hedgehog glanced back down at his adopted son "Yes, Galahad, What is it?"

"Do you think I'd be a great knight one day?" asked the white furred hedgehog as his chest fur blew in the wind along with the brown peasant T-Shirt he wore which had a crossed stitch at the front. He wore metal gauntlets for gloves and his boots too were metal. The boy had a grand personalty, one perfect for a knight. He was kind, he was caring and he was quite the gentleman! It's confusing why nobody would not make the child a knight. Galahad also longed to be a warrior which was understandable since he would sit upon a bench whilst he watched his father spar with the other knights, including his uncle Gawain.

There was another problem. When young Galahad had first arrived, nobody, except for the maidens and Gawain and Percival, would come near him or even try to at least socialize with the boy and Lancelot even heard some of the fellow knights call him a 'Mongrel' or a 'Knave' and a 'Court Jester' and hearing those knights call his own adopted son such things made his blood boil in rage.

"...Maybe one day, my son." Lancelot told the young hedgehog, ruffling his head pieces to make the young hedgehog giggle like he did when he was an infant and suddenly, two figures came into view. One was an adult knight who wore nothing to show his true self and wore nothing but amour and walking alongside him was a young Hawk like Mobian who had green feathers, a large beak and he too wore amour like the figure who was supposedly his father.

"Hey, look! It's Lamorak!" Galahad looked up at his dad with large puppy eyes and asked "May I please play with him, papa? Huh, May I?"

Lancelot pretended to think and he let out a small sound of bemusement "Hmmm..." The black hedgehog with red highlights looked down at his son "Alright, Galahad." he smiled and young Galahad cheered before he ran to play with Lamorak while he went to chat to Pellinore, the boy's father.

"Hi, Lamorak!" Exclaimed Galahad joyfully but Lamorak didn't even acknowledge him back and raised an eye brow towards the hedgehog "Does thy know of you?" asked the young hawk Mobian as he sent a sideways glare towards him, frowning crossly as he did so.

Galahad wiped this small insult away before he asked "Wanna play with me?" But the young hawk just glared coolly at him and insulted "Yeah? But who'd wanna play with a knave?" The hawk laughed cruelly and Galahad's happy expression turned from a sad one but then he gotten angry as he angrily shoved "Bird brains!" The white furred hedgehog growled before he gotten a shove back "Court Jester!" The young Lamorak growled as the two began to wrestle with each other in a fight as they rolled and tumbled on the ground and gotten each other dirty from rolling around in the mud filled ground.

"I'll end you, weakling!" Yelled the green Mobian hawk as he managed to pin the hedgie down by the shirt and he asked "You wanna be a knight? Ha! You have to be strong. Brave. Legendary!"

Lamorak kicked Galahad in the cheek, sending the young hedgehog flying forwards a few feet and the hedgehog landed face first in the goopy, sappy mud and then the hawk said something that seriously burst his bubble "Is this a joke? A knave like you is not even worth such a noble title. The right title for you is 'Servant'!"

Galahad growled deeply and dangerously as his voice trembled and his head raised out of the mud and Lamorak challenged while bringing out a small, wooden practice sword "Ya want some more, Knave?"

Within an instant of asking, Galahad lifted his head and the whites of his eyes were glowing turquoise and his pupils were nowhere to be seen. The hedgehog dug deep within his soul and before long, a mystic aqua coloured ring surrounded the boys and spread across the field, grabbing the attention of the adults, and it cast below Lamorak, whom trembled as his eyes never left the glowing light.

The hedgeog's dirty white fur began to blow in the wind, making the outraged Galahad calm down as the winds gentle breezes blew gently into his face, telling him that now was not the time nor the place and Galahad released the cowardly Lamorak, making the young knight in training drop down to the floor and landing in his behind in the mud.

"What in the world is going on in here!?" Demanded Pellinore as he scooped up the green feathered hawk in his arms while Lancelot scooped up Galahad, whom was just snapping back in reality. Lamorak growled towards Galahad and exclaimed "He attacked me and used wizardry to kill me!" He lied in a kind of convincing way.

"W-What!?" Exclaimed Galahad in shock but he had no time to act as a sharp, thin sword was pointed at his neck. "Y-Yipe!" Yelped the white furred psycokinetic hedgie. "Pellinore! This is not the kind of way to treat towards a boy!" Yelled Lancelot as he pulled Galahad away from the sharp blade that was being pointed at him.

"Yes, you are correct." Said Pellinore but then he put his son down and pointed the sword towards young Galahad again "But it _is _the way to deal with foul beasts!"

Galahad hid behind his adopted father's leg and suddenly a voice boomed over the two fighting adults "Halt!" Exclaimed Gawain as he and Percival stepped in between the two knights and children and Percival asked Pellinore as she drew out her sword and pointed it towards his throat, countering his offensive act towards the little snow furred hedgehog "How do you not know if young Lamorak is not telling lies?"

"Because, my son is a knight and a strong one at that! He wouldn't lie to me." Said the knight as he defended young Lamorak, whom blew a raspberry at Galahad from behind his leg before hiding himself from his father's visuals.

"Yes. Strength is an important part about knighthood but that does not mean that the little wretch does not lie." Said Gawain firmly as he folded his arms while glaring his follow knight down, his purple eyes intimidating. "You see, Galahad obviously has an inner strength which is far from apparent to the bare eye but if you all look closer at him then perhaps he would not be so hated!" Added Percival firmly "It is knights' like you that disgrace us, Pellinore!"

"How _dare _you!" Sneered Pellinore as he pointed his sword towards the two offending knights' who had done nothing but glare coldly at him before Gawain threatened "You kill the youngling and Percival, Lancelot and I shall let the king know."

With that threat, the knight thought. He wouldn't want to destroy this chance for his son to become a knight so he decided to what he was asked. "Alright, Sir Gawain. The boy lives...For now." And with that, Pellinore left with Lamorak and Lancelot, young Galahad, Gawain and Percival left and walked into the castle, walking down the halls of the castle and not a word was said until they were in the dining hall.

"I...I am not going to be a knight, am I?" Asked Galahad in more of a statement as he depressingly poked at his roast beef, resting his cheek on his knuckle as he eyed the food solemnly. Lancelot sighed. He did not want to tell Galahad that he wasn't to be a knight by the king's orders but before he could speak, Gawain beat him to it and he frowned apologetically "Sorry, young one. King's orders."

The boy then sighed, feeling all of his hopes and dreams burn inside him before they died. Lancelot glanced over at his fellow knight before giving him a hard whack upside the head, silently but painfully telling him that the Echidna had made a wrong move.

"What happened out there, my son?" Asked Lancelot carefully so he would not cause any more upset to the young hedgehog but Galahad sadly obliged and was about to explain when Gawain and Percival explained for him and Lancelot was outraged by the end of it.

"My son? A knave!? I shall make that little brat pay for insulting my little one!" He swore but then Percival calmed him down "It is not the boy's fault, Lancelot. If there is any monster in this book it would have to be Pellinore." Said the lavender furred cat as she lifted her visor so she could eat the meat that was on her plate and she cringed when she saw Gawain pigging out totally on his dinner as he shoved it all in his mouth within three seconds, making him puff out his cheeks as if he were a chipmunk.

"Atcuwy, Pursivol. I, dwo thwink dat Lamrok is da monsta." Sputtered Gawain with his mouthful and suddenly, Gawain spotted the most prettiest sight he ever saw. There, standing in the corner with a headband around her head and dreadlocks and wearing a bright blue rag dress, was a beautiful orange female Echidna with long eyelashes and a peach muzzle. She was just walking up the spiral staircases leading up to the dormitories and within an instant, all the food that was previously inside the red Echida wearing the bronze amour's mouth was shot out and his jaw dropped, allowing his tongue to roll out like the red carpet.

Lancelot also eyed her and smirked, taking this chance to humiliate the hot-headed knight and he smiled "Gawain, you do know that she's _too _good looking for you, right?"

But Gawain did not listen and dreamily followed the maiden up the spiral staircase and met her halfway and the both of them held hands, or more like Gawain put his large hand upon her small one and he smiled flirtatiously, hearts forming in his eyes (literally) "I bid thee good morning, fair maiden."

The female Echidna just arched an eye ridge at the knight in a disinterested way and Gawain continued "Thy name is Sir Gawain, knight of the round table. May I have you're name?" He requested as his voice became croaky and continued to have the flirtatious edge in it.

Within moments, it all seemed a blur to Gawain because the Echidna maiden took the red Echidna by the hand and flipped and smashed him to the floor as if she was using him as a mallet and when that finished, she lifted the red Echidna up and threw him and when he was in midair, she kicked Gawain expertly and sent him bouncing down the stairs and when the Echidna was recovering, he saw Percival, Galahad and Lancelot gather around him with looks that all said the same thing: 'Nice try'.

"I think somebody likes me..." Smiled Gawain dizzily before he passed out on the spot and Percival smiled before saying as she looked up at the staircase where the Echidna maiden had just left "I think I just made a new friend."

* * *

That night, Lancelot was tucking a depressed, yet now clean, Galahad into bed and the black hedgehog wearing amour sighed as he sat on the side of the bed and he told Galahad gently "Do not let Gawain's idiotic words get you down, My son."

"But what if he's right? What if I become a servant who cleans everyone's bed? What would happen if-" Galahad was stopped short when Lancelot told him determinedly, his heart constantly filling up with rage because of the other knight's telling him what he could not do "Because I know you are something far greater, Galahad."

The favoured knight of the king told the young Telekinetic hedgehog as he looked out of the window to check for witnesses before whispering in his ear "Between you and I. I will personally train you to become a knight in private if that's what it took to keep you're dreams alive."

Galahad looked up at his adopted father and smiled a little hopefully "R-really?" He asked, clasping his metal gloved hands together before he began the task of removing them. Lancelot winked down at the young hedgehog "I swear upon my word as a knight."

And Lancelot meant it when he swore it. He was actually going to train Galahad in private because who knows, he may need to protect himself for when the time does arrive for him to do something great. Lancelot felt his heart warm up when his adopted son gave him a swift yet tight hug. "Thank you, Papa." Murmured Galahad lovingly as he rubbed his head against his father's exposed ivory chest fur. It was then that Lancelot had an idea and he exclaimed "Is that a villain I see?!"

"Wait! Where?!" Asked Galahad in alarm as he looked around, truly thinking that there was a villain around and then Lancelot pretended to examine his adopted son and he rolled his eyes skywards and said in a false teasing voice "Oh. I believe my words were mistaken. The villain I see can't be a match for Lancelot, Knight of King Arthur!"

The young, white furred hedgehog smiled wickedly as he caught on to his father's little game and he challenged the black hedgehog with red highlights on his quills, arms and legs "Oh yeah!?"

With one leap, Galahad began to softly attack Lancelot, making him chuckle aloud as the two played the game with each other and soon, Galahad had managed to bring his adopted father down and the two collapsed on the floor, laughing and when Lancelot had finally managed to put his son to bed, the two of them rubbed their long black noses together and Lancelot planted a kiss on the young white furred hedgehog's forehead before he departed out of the room and blew out the candle which was on a small table by the door and he silently shut the door.

Galahad shut his eyes with a smile on his tan muzzle. He could not wait until he was a knight and he completed his destiny. He let out calm breaths and the sound of a cricket coming from the window outside soon lulled him to a deep, content sleep.

* * *

**A/N: Thats the end of this chapter, guys. Did you like it? If so what was your favourite part? Anyways, the next chapter is when Galahad shall grow up again and this time into a 14 year old. Is that ok? **

**I shall wish you all a nice day. Thanks. Also, did you like Galahad's first Soul surge? And I thought to make this funny, Gawain should be nuts for the counter part of Shade the Echidna. What do you guys think? **

**-Chloemcg.**


	3. The dreamer

**Disclaimer: I don't own Any of the Sonic characters since all the rights belong to SEGA.**

**The legend of Galahad.**

**Chapter 2: The dreamer.**

* * *

Another 6 years passed and a 14 year old white/grey hedgehog was just mopping the floors in the kitchen. Galahad sighed as he peaked over his shoulder to spot the dirty dishes that mocked him. He was in a hurry because he wanted to go to the annual party of the year where king Arthur celebrated the anniversary of whence he became king all those years ago. Galahad smiled as he thought about dancing with one of the fair maidens. Gawain had been drooling over lady Shadina ever since he was 8 years old himself and it was a pain in the behind, truthfully.

Galahad had grown up into a fine young lad and he still wore the present shirt with the single cross stitch and like his adopted father promised, He was given private lessons on how to use a sword and he was pretty weak but he was persistent and was not going to give in so easily. The white hedgehog looked at the clock which hung on the kitchen wall and it read 3:55 in the afternoon. It was very nearly time!

The hedgehog rushed through the dishes and stacked them into the top mahogany cabinets quicker than you could say "Acorns" before he raced off towards the main halls as fast as he could and he skidded to a halt at the front entrance before he found himself standing before a large pair of doors where the other knight's were in and he causally knocked before a rectangular shaped hole slid open and someone glared down at the young 14 year old hedgehog. Within moments, a jolly tune rang through the room and filled his ears as Galahad closed his eyes and allowed the merry medieval tunes fill his ears and he hummed along to the tunes.

Galahad watched as he saw many Knights dancing around, drink themselves in a stupor with the wine and dance with their partner's and the children were enjoying the entertainment brought to them by jugglers and other circus acts. The silver-furred hedgehog constantly looked around at the scenes and soon, he spotted Gawain drinking an entire barrel full of wine by the purple. delightful liquid pouring out from a tiny hole and Gawain laid underneath it as he allowed the entire barrel of wine to enter his mouth. Galahad was not surprised this had happened. If he could, Gawain would stuff an entire turkey in his mouth and then go and drink a large portion of wine before swallowing without any trouble. This _actually _happened once.

Once the Echidna had finished drinking, he dizzily suggested while swaying a little, holding a wine beaker up "I..." He hiccuped "I suppose we should sing a Song, then ya beastly fools!" Gawain hiccuped before he began to sing, causing every other Knight who was drunk moments later to sing with him and every other Knight, other then the sensible.

"Gather round ye lads and maidens,  
Set ye for awhile.  
And hearken to my mournful tale about the Emerald Isle!  
Let's all raise our glasses high to friends and family gone...  
And lift our voices in another Irish drinking song!"

Sang Gawain as he laced a drunken arm around a fellow drunken knight and they began to do a dossy doe while heavily drunk as he licked his lips for more wine but Galahad had noticed this and rushed towards him and tried to get the heavily drunk Echidna knight out of there.

"Consumption took my mother and  
My father got the pox  
My brother drank the whiskey till he wound up in a box  
My other brother in the troubles met with his demise  
My sister has forever closed her smiling Irish eyes."

Gawain sang merrily as he raised his glass and he put on a high pitched voice and he still hiccuped a few times and Galahad had grabbed his uncle Gawain by the arm and tried to pull him away but the drunk Echidna knight was persistant on going anywhere so grabbed the white furred hedgehog by the hand and held him in for a drunken brotherly hug and this scared Galahad beyond all reason. He found his face draining out of pure horror as his drunk adopted uncle continued to sing in a merry way.

"Now everybody's died,  
So, until our tears have dried.  
We'll drink and drink and drink and drink and then we'll drink some more!  
We'll dance and sing and fight until the early morning light.  
Then we'll throw up, pass out, wake up, and then go drinking once again!"

The song ended there and Gawain then fell forward and passed out, making Galahad face palm himself before he pried the now unconscious Echidna towards the doors, minding and excusing the many knights whom had gathered, and to a guest bedroom and when he got to the spiral staircase, he found that Maid Shadina had taken over his job.

"Don't worry you're head over the fool, Gally. Just go and enjoy the party." Smiled the orange Echidna but then she leaned forwards and sniffed Galahad before adding "But go and shower first. Ya smell like sickly, ale obsessed Knight's."

Galahad looked surprised. It was true he had been near sickly men who were in a ale drunken stupor but he couldn't smell anything! When Shadina was carrying Gawain up the stairs and out of sight, Galahad pulled his shirt near his nose and sniffed it before recoiling and cringing. The Echidna Maiden was correct. He _did _smell like a drunken man.

Suddenly, 14 year old Galahad heard all of the music stop and someone had started speaking. It was time for the king to announce the new knight of the round table! Galahad quickly found a hose and sprayed himself off to get rid of the funky smell and licked his hand before he tried to fix up his hair pieces to make them better and more formal but he failed that task horribly before he hurried to the big doors of the throne room and he pushed them open before he shoved through the crowd of guards until he met his adopted father and Percival at the front of the massive crowd of Knight's and guards whom have gathered.

King Arthur stood and he spoke, his voice being the only thing that sounded in the room "Knights. Today is a very special day." the king began to pace the room while the knights all bowed their heads simultaneously "Today we get to choose the next honorary knight in training to become a proper knight of the round table."

Galahad smiled in excitement. He was determined that he was going to become the next knight! He desired to save the kind, humble villagers of faraway places like his father did. He longed to be a knight of the round table! The hedgehog felt his muscles tense up in excitement and a massive grin spread across his muzzle as he thought of the magnificent life which was likely about to start.

"Now. Whom I choose has been awaiting this day his whole life. He's brave, he's strong and he is noble to a fault!" the King said proudly as he folded his amoured hands behind back. Galahad's ears pricked up as he nodded, knowing that the king was definitely speaking of him but then the king announced the actual new knight "I ask of Lamorak the Hawk to rise up in order for thee to knight him."

Everyone cheered as a now fully grown Lamorak walked up the stairs and knelt down before his king and he bowed his head in respect. Galahad's ears faltered as his smile turned into a disappointed look and he looked towards his adopted father who gave him an equally sad glance and he pulled his now rather upset son in for a small comforting hug. Lancelot wanted his son to get his wish but it seemed that the brat had gotten his wish instead. That made his blood boil. Galahad had all the more rights to become a knight! It was then that a crazy idea snapped into his mind and a determined frown spread across his muzzle as he glared at the king.

Suddenly, after he was knighted, Lamorak waltzed passed Galahad and as he did he dropped some plates into his arms, making the white furred hedgehog duck down in pain as the dirty plates were very heavy to lift and he was carrying a stack of them. Galahad glared coldly at the Hawk and then Lamorak told him with a nasty, rather evil edge in his voice "Get cleaning, Kitchen boy." with that, the bird cackled and walked off with his girlfriend, Maid Wavey-Anna **(A/N: Guess who she is the ancestor of?) **towards the door and exited and once he was gone with the girls, Galahad sighed sadly before he carried his new stacks of plates to the kitchen.

That evening, Galahad was cleaning the last of the dishes Lamorak gave him and he stood on the balcony as he slowly yet firmly washed the last of the grub stains off the fine china, tears slowly forming in his eyes as he recalled the heartbreaking word Lamorak said to him. The words echoed inside his mind as they replayed constantly "_Get cleaning, Kitchen boy._" and each time they did, they broke him little by little. The hedgehog finally finished cleaning and put the plate down on a nearby table and he picked up a broom which stood by him. Galahad picked it up by the wooden pole which was the handle and like a sword, he swung it quickly, the brush of the cleaning product cutting through the air like a knife's blade cutting through the thickest of butter, before he decided to use all he learned with his adopted father within this one artifact.

With an expert twirl in the hands, Galahad faced the broom in the face of the table and decided to pretend it was a worthy foe. "Ah, I can see that you have a fine, expert blade. But not as more fine as mine!" Galahad mocked as he continued to pretend that he was a knight "Take this!" with that, the hedgehog swiped the broom at the table's legs, knocking over the table and causing the plate smash to the ground and break into tiny pieces.

Galahad panted as rage built up inside him and he let out a scream as he raised a clutched fist in the air and began to shake it wildly to the black, starlit skies "CURSE YOU, DESTINY MAKERS!"

With that, Galahad began to cover his eyes and sob and then he heard a voice behind say "If you want a shoulder to cry on then please don't take it out on the table." and he quickly whipped his head around, giving a surprised yelp as he done so, and saw Maid Amide, Percival's little sister. She looked almost exactly like her sister but she was not a knight and she had a yellow jewel on her forehead instead of a turquoise one like her sister and she wore a light blue dress. She was _exactly _what you would expect a maiden to look like. She even wore a sapphire blue shawl over her head and unlike her older sister, she did not have Pyrokinetic powers.

"Oh! Um, Amide..." exclaimed Galahad as he tried to hide a blush and he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly as he eyed her wearily but then he automatically went to pick up the pieces of glass that was left of the fine plate. "Here, lemme help." smiled Amide as she bent down to help Galahad pick up the broken pieces of fine china before Galahad could object.

Amide gently picked up one side and as she did, she eyed Galahad softly and with keen interest. As she did, she saw the 14 year old hedgehog sadly pick up some pieces of the broken plate and the cat sighed "It is a shame that Lamorak was the knight chosen. He is strong sure enough but he is such a big-headed fool!" she groaned angrily before she looked dreamily at Galahad. "I wish someone more noble and kind and gentle was the one chosen." she confessed sadly and Galahad grunted in agreement, feeling a bit happier that he had a friend with him.

Just when there was only one piece left, Galahad reached for it sideways and Amide done the same and they instantly touched hands, Galahad's resting on top of Amide's. They both glanced at each other with surprise before their expression's slowly changed into smiles. Galahad looked into Amide's beautiful hypnotic eyes and found his heart bursting with warm and fuzziness and they leaned towards each other with their eyes slowly closing but as they puckered their lips, they were each forced to draw back when Percival interrupted them "Is thou interrupting something?"

Galahad and Amide looked at the knight with wide eyes and they were frowning in shame that they weren't able to confess their feelings for each other. Galahad and Amide were the best of friends when they were little and the lavender furred cat was the only one who thought that he should be a knight other then his father. The hedgehog honestly had a small crush on the little sister of Percival and would die just to protect her.

Whence the young adult cat was out of sight and disappeared inside, Percival requested Galahad "Galahad. Gawain requests that you bring him a bucket. He's been complaining of stomach pains and nausea all night." The cat knight rolled her yellow eyes at the mention of the Echidna's aftermath of being in a drunken stupor.

Galahad nodded but he too rolled his eyes. He had done this job many times and it wasn't a very nice job because the rewards weren't all that rewarding and it made him feel sick himself. As the hedgehog retreated quickly inside and retrieved a pail from the bathroom, he and Percival began to make their way to the infirmary where Gawain had been moved to along with many other Knights whom had drunken themselves stupid with Ale. But as they did make their way to the infirmary, Galahad looked at Percival with a cocked eye brow "So what's Papa up to, Percival?" he asked sounding curious of where his adopted father was the whole day.

Percival could only shrug at this question but it was a good one. What was Lancelot up to? He didn't look too happy honestly and she only hopped that it wasn't something crazy.

* * *

**A/N: That's the end of this chapter and this is where it all begins. Anyways, I have been doing some thinking. I thought that the hero usually had a crush on someone and I thought that a love between Percival and Galahad would just be strange for this story since she was there when Galahad was found so I done some reasearch on some of Percival's relatives and found something that said she had a sister or two. One of which is named Amide. So you can see where that came from! **

**Anyways, There will totally be dragons in this and maybe some Merlin reference's but other than that, prepare for some journeying and there will be a twist in the next chapter so be ready! Please review and I'll try and updating. Thanks.**

**Also, The song Gawain sang was a small part of 'Another Irish Drinking song' and I tried my best to make this as appropriate as possible. Hope I did good.**


	4. Lancelot's act

**Disclaimer: I don't own Any of the Sonic characters since all the rights belong to SEGA.**

**The legend of Galahad.**

**Chapter 3: Lancelot's action.**

* * *

Lancelot wandered the halls with only the plans of his mind to shadow him. He had this coldness in his eyes and he felt ashamed of what he was about to do. He never wanted to harm his king and he wasn't going to. He was just going to have a late night talk with the king and he wanted to know the truth behind Galahad's role of not becoming a knight.

The clicks of his metal shoes sound through the halls as they made contact with the stone floor and very soon, Lancelot had made it to the king's bed chambers. The black hedgehog knew that if he angered the king too much he would probably be sentenced to death but if that's what it took to make his son happy, then he would do it in the name of honor.

Lancelot took a heavy sigh before he pounded against the door with a fist, alerting a maiden to the door and a female cream colored lady rabbit opened it just a fraction so she could identify who it was up so late at night. The rabbit maiden had cream colored fur with an orange stripe on her forehead and she wore a simple pink dress and she was also a mother of a little girl who wandered the kingdom regularly. "I bid thee good evening, Maiden Honeydew. May I have permission to speak with his majesty at once?"

Honeydew sighed and hung her head. Admittedly, she knew what took place and she too did not agree with the king's decision. She looked after Galahad as an infant when Lancelot was away on missions. She loved that little hedgehog as if he were his own and thought he was more then qualified for the title of 'Knight'.

But even though Lancelot was a noble, kind soul, she could not allow Lancelot entrance for a good reason. "I apologize for what had taken place, Sir Lancelot. But I cannot let you in." she spoke sternly but Lancelot inquired, folding his arms "Why not, Maiden Honeydew?"

Lancelot suddenly heard the king demand Honeydew firmly "Let him in, Honeydew."

In fear of the king, Honeydew hastily allowed the knight of the round table entry before Lancelot found himself standing before the king who was in bed and Lancelot told Arthur whilst bowing before him, the bedside candle being the only source of light in the room "I am here to speak with you about what transpired this afternoon because I demand to know what my young Galahad has done to make you all loathe him."

"I do not know what thou is speaking of!" responded Arthur in denial harshly to his closest friend and Lancelot risen up from his knelt position and yelled in an equally harsh whisper "Galahad has been dreaming of becoming a Knight ever since the day he first saw me spar with Gawain and he might never get that chance because _you _would not give the lad the opportunity!"

With that said, King Arthur weakly jumped out of bed and the two began to fight each other. Lancelot could see the tension within his king's violet irises as they burned right into his soul. The king drew out Excalibur, gritting his teeth sharply as he began to circle him and Lancelot hesitantly done the same as he withdrew Arondite and Honeydew tried to break the fight up by interrupting "You two, don't you dare!-" But she was ignored as the two had begun to fight.

Lancelot's sword blocked the attack from his king's sword and he felt tears sting in his eyes. He never wanted to fight his king but he wanted to know what he had against Galahad to make him so hated among the other knights! The black hedgehog knight felt himself bend backwards as he tried to prevent the sword from slicing his head off. "I beg of you, your majesty! Stop this!-" But Arthur just whipped his head towards her and asked "So you're with him now!?"

Honeydew ducked behind the door and hid, again in fear of Arthur's wrath yet she continued to watch the battle between old friends. She heard thunder bang and rain about to pound against the stained glass windows and lightning flashed, making the maiden jump and yelp in fright as she stared out the windows before back to the fight, her sweet innocent heart racing.

Lancelot continued to block the sword before he shoved it away from him, causing the king to stumble backwards a little before he used Excalibur to pierce the wooden floorboards and send some purple shock waves throughout the room, making Lancelot feel the burn to his chest and head. He felt as if the shocks were electrocuting him from the inside out and it was excruciatingly painful. Soon, Lancelot was sent flying back to the wall and he sank down to the floor as he let out a sight of relief that the pain was getting out of his system. The black hedgehog with red highlight's never felt this much pain before and he creaked open one eye to see where the king was now and he noticed the man had begun coughing and he begun to look ghostly pale.

Both the battle's memories and his anger had been had momentarily washed from his mind and Lancelot quickly scrambled to his knees and he asked, his voice increasingly sounding concerned "You're highness! Are you alright?" but to the Knight's fright, he saw the king growl as he glared down upon him and Lancelot found himself trembling as he feared of his punishment and with one pointing hand, Arthur shouted, loud enough for the guards to come forward "Guard's! Arrest this traitor and send him down to the dungeon until he awaits his _execution_!"

Lancelot gasped at the word 'Execution' before he saw his purple Chameleon knight, Epsol, and his Crocodile knight, Vectilious. Epsol and Vectilious both wore pieces silver pieces of metal as amour and metal helmets with little red arrows on the top and Epsol held a spear whilst Vectilious wielded a jousting stick which held the flag symbolizing the kingdom.

Before Lancelot could move, the two guards chained up a now conscious Lancelot and put a neck shackle around his neck and as the hedgehog was lifted, Lancelot struggled and yelled "You cannot do this to me! I am a knight!" but Arthur just glared after him and he nodded in Lancelot's direction, silently telling him that he heard it all before, before the doors slammed shut.

* * *

Galahad mumbled deeply as he rolled over on his side, sound asleep but he felt someone occasionally poke him in the shoulder and he frowned as he shifted in his slumber, continuing to feel slightly annoyed by the poking and then he forced open his eyes to see a young cream furred rabbit girl standing in front of him with an apologetic frown on her white muzzle. She had long ears and she wore a small pink dress with an apron tied at the front and she also wore a bonnet on her head. She was Marmalade, daughter of Honeydew.

"I'm sorry for awaking you, Mister Galahad. This is a matter of deepest emergency!" exclaimed Marmalade as she was panicking and sweating bucket loads. The small rabbit watched as the young adult white furred hedgehog yawned and sleepily scratched the back of his head before he asked "What is it, Marmalade?" Galahad asked as he realized that her high pitched, kind of endearing voice sounded full of panic. Silver was exhausted due to the fact that Gawain was constantly throwing up in the night and it was worse then all of the other times. But to be fair, he did drink a barrel-full.

"It...It's Sir Lancelot!" Exclaimed Marmalade in fear as she began to hyperventilate and Galahad's expression turned from a sleepy one, into a wide awake horrified one. What happened?! Galahad quickly picked up Marmalade with his Telekinesis before he ran down as fast as he could down the several staircases that lead down to the dungeon. Soon, the two arrived down in the dungeons and Galahad had let go of Marmalade and gently put her down on the floor and the both of them made haste to the area where Lancelot was being kept. As soon as Galahad caught sight of his adopted father, he gasped.

Lancelot was gotten out of his amour and he now wore a shirt that was similar to the one his adopted son wore but instead it was white. Lancelot also had a bite mark out of his right ear. He had a gruesome black eye and his black fur had gotten rather dirty despite him being in confinement for just an hour and a half. He was also chained by the arms and legs and neck so he couldn't move about much at all "P-Papa?" asked Galahad tearfully as he pressed his forehead against the bars and Lancelot had done the same. It hurt Galahad to see his adopted father in such a grim state and it made a stone drop into his stomach and it crushed his heart into dust.

"Oh, Galahad. I am so sorry for what I have done. I just wanted to know why the king dislikes you but then we ended up fighting!" Lancelot explained with actual _fear _in his deep voice as he shut his eyes tight as he pressed his head against his adopted son's. Galahad shushed his father before he hugged him through the bars tightly, never wanting to let go. Lancelot smiled down at Marmalade before ruffling her head through the bars and he thanked "I thank thee, Marmalade for you're kind assistance of bringing Galahad down here."

Marmalade sniffled and wiped a tear from her eye before she went to go and get Gawain and Percival and let them know of the jailed knight's fate. Once the little rabbit was out of sight, Lancelot told Galahad "Galahad, I think the king is ill! He isn't himself!"

Galahad exclaimed as if his father was insane "Papa!? This is PERFECTLY _like _him!" the young adult hedgehog folded his arms "...He put you in jail and sentenced ya for..." Galahad trailed off, not even wanting to think about what is to happen to the one who took care of him through infancy. It broke his heart that the only parent he's got will probably die soon. He turned his head away for a moment in shame before he turned back to face his adopted father and he told him determinedly "No, I _will _getcha outta here! I swear!"

Lancelot requested Galahad as he stroked one of his ears and smiled, despite the serious injury to his face, and his heart warmed up "Please, my dear Galahad. Try and see what's the matter with the king for me..."

Galahad hesitantly nodded before he promised "I'll be back down here as soon as I can, Papa. That's a promise." and with that, the hedgehog ran up the stairs where he had just ran down from to have a think and as he done so, tears slid down his muzzle and the hedgehog collapsed into tears right on the spot. After moments, the white furred hedgehog felt a kind hand rest upon his shoulder and he heard a voice ask "Galahad?"

Galahad shut his eyes to recompose himself but it failed whence he remembered the state his father was in and his body shook as he broke into sobs. Amide stood above him as she rested a hand upon his shoulder and she knelt down beside him with a look full of sorrow. She would never wish this to happen to anyone, especially not Galahad. He had enough heartbreak this day and this was the last thing he needed. Amide hushed the crying white furred hedgehog before she held him to her chest and rocked both him and herself back and forth.

She shut her eyes before she pried Galahad into his chambers so they could talk about what had happened. She may have heard what had happened to poor Lancelot, but that did not mean that she couldn't try and make the love of her life feel better. Galahad had it. He was going to keep the promise he made that he would get him out of the dungeons no matter what and make sure that execution did not befall him. That was a promise but the question was, would he be able to keep it?

* * *

**A/N: I supremely apologize for the sad chapter but it was the only way to build an element to this story. What do you guys think so far? Anyways, I would like to thank Kira-writer so much for reviewing this so much. I hope you would like to read more of my Silver and Blaze stories. **

**Please review and I see what I can do tomorrow. Thanks.**

**-Chloemcg**


	5. Galahad's choice

**Disclaimer: I don't own Any of the Sonic characters since all the rights belong to SEGA.**

**The legend of Galahad.**

**Chapter 4: Galahad's choice.**

* * *

Galahad continued to sob mournfully in his hands while Amide sat with him comfortingly beside him as she patted his back gently. Amide never felt so terrible and she wished with all her might that Galahad wasn't the one to have to go through this. Her heart ached in sympathy and she could only snuggle up with him to comfort him.

Galahad never felt so mournful all his life and he loved his father to pieces. He would actually take his dad's place if it meant rescuing him but after thinking about it, he came to a decision. He was going to try and see what was wrong with the king but he needed to make himself feel better first. Amide comforted her friend by gently rubbing his back with a gloved hand and she soothed "It is alright, Galahad. I will support you through this." she said gently, with the softest voice possible.

Galahad weakly sat up and peaked through the gaps of his fingers to see Amide looking at him with a small sympathetic smile and she told the distressed hedgehog "You must not fear of crying, Galahad. If a warrior cries then it shows he truly cares for his loved ones and his home." Amide rested her hands on the hedgehog's saggy shoulders and pulled close to her. Galahad knew the young cat's words were true and he looked up at her and he saw her smiling gently at him.

The white hedgehog looked into the lavender furred cat's eyes. She was extremely pretty and he would do anything to live his life with her and ask for her hand in marriage. His heart pounded for her and her's did for him. After looking at each other with wide, loving eyes, They leaned towards each other and puckered their lips but just before they could share their first kiss, Honeydew poked her head through the door and sighed worriedly before she requested, her voice full of sorrow "Galahad. Is it alright if I show you something?"

Galahad sighed shakily as he attempted to wipe away the tears of his muzzle and then he rose up from his bed and followed Maiden Honeydew out the door and as they walked among the corridors, Galahad felt the tears prick at his now red, puffy eyes and as they walked, Galahad wondered what fate had in store for him. The click's his metal boots made each time he put the sole of his shoe down, echoed through the stone hallways and it was the only thing that pierced the deathly silence the two shared.

He and the rabbit maiden soon made it to what looked like the kings quarters. The door was utterly smooth and the door knob was utterly spotless. You could practically eat off it! Galahad's eyes were fixed upon the sparkly door knob and Maiden Honeydew opened the door to reveal that over this passed hour, the king was sickly pale and he was making a raspy sound when he breathed as he slept in discomfort. All the anger Galahad felt before was replaced with sympathy and deep concern for the king.

Galahad walked cautiously towards the king, the room being filled with this deathly silence that was unnerving, as he reached his hand out towards the king as he walked forwards. Honestly, Galahad felt his heart stop all together as he slowly used his Psychokinesis to bring over a pail of cold water and a cloth. As Galahad stood at the foot of the king's bed, he removed his metal gauntlets before he rested the back of his hand on the unconscious king's forehead and he quickly took it away. The king was burning hot!

Suddenly, King Arthur forced open an eye and weakly yet rudely asked "G-Galahad...What are you doing here?" Galahad told the king sternly as he used his powers to levitate the cloth and he placed it on top of the king's head "I'm here to see if you're okay _and _ask you to release my father from imprisonment!"

The hedgehog gently held the king's head down as he tried to escape from his grasp and Galahad glared at the king, remembering what he had done. Galahad really disliked the king but he was willing to do anything for his father! Galahad then remembered the symptoms of Pneumonia when Percival had such a condition. "It seems you have Pneumonia, my lord. You must not move or go outside or else you'll most likely be killed!" Galahad said sternly as the king finally relaxed and allowed Galahad to treat his high temperature.

"...H-How did you...?" Began Arthur as he weakly looked up at Galahad and the white hedgehog replied with an determined edge to his voice "Oh, I learned a few things about healing from Honeydew."

With that said, Honeydew stepped out of the shadows and looked firmly down at the king as she folded her arms and King Arthur scolded weakly "I told you to never to go near that boy!" but Honeydew fearfully yet determinedly stuttered "Y-you should never be so hasty to j-judge a book b-by it's cover, your highness!"

King Arthur growled by allowed Galahad to treat him all the same but after moments, he demanded for Excalibur. Galahad folded his arms "Sire, this was a illness created by magic! Not even you're sword can heal you!" he told him desperately but the king ignored Galahad and reached for his sword and Galahad immediately shoved the king back encase he damaged his lungs further but it was too late as the king was coughing tiredly and his breathing difficulties became much worse.

"Look whatcha did!" Exclaimed Galahad crossly "Ya just signed you're death sentence! The only way you could be cured would take a miracle!" but then Galahad remembered something. The party had lots of members there and one of them _knew _Arthur had the fanciest cup so they slipped in a brew to damage the lungs! Galahad glanced at the king and asked him seriously "Did you're drink taste funny?"

The king just looked at Galahad as if he was insane. Why would the boy ask such a random question?! He managed to struggle out the sentence "Why would you ask such a ridiculous question!?" Galahad sent the king a cold glare and demanded "I'll ask once more. Did you taste anything fishy with you're wine at the party?"

Arthur sighed as he continued to breathe. He never imagined that the young hedgehog would get him to spill. He just felt so terrible that he was willing to do anything right now "Alright, sorcerer. I will admit that my wine did taste a bit odd...Why do you ask?"

"I think someone intended to kill ya, Sire." Galahad informed King Arthur grimly as he began to make his departure towards the door before he instructed Honeydew "Make sure king Arthur doesn't do anything stupid, ok?"

Galahad shut the door behind him. As he walked towards Merlina's quarter's, Galahad did not know what he was doing by helping the king? Arthur put his adopted father in the dungeons and sentenced him to execution. That was not something that could be forgiven easily!

Galahad found himself whistling a small tune and until he found the room he was looking for, he opened the door and the two went downstairs to the cellar where a black cauldron had in the middle along with healing remedies on the shelves. The stone walls were almost black and it was the same with the floors. The two stood around the cauldron and had a chat to the sorceress about Arthur's Pneumonia and she told him as she looked into her bubbling cauldron, visions revealing themselves and soon, the picture of a golden grail shown itself in the cauldron's bubbling liquid.

Galahad was intrigued yet awestruck as he watched the cup be fed to the king with his mouth agape. He did not know who was giving him the cup but he knew that cup all too well "The holy grail..." gasped Galahad and Merlina looked at the white furred hedgehog as he peered into the cauldron and as he did, the picture of the cauldron floated upwards as it manifested itself as a spirit and it quickly flew into Galahad's chest like a ghost taking over the body of a person. Galahad did not feel any different however and Galahad looked at the female royal wizard with a questioning glance "Wha...What does that mean?"

Merlina was more then happy to reply as a smile graced her lips and she looked at the white furred, telekinetic hedgehog "It means that _you _must get the Holy Grail and give it's healing brew to the dying king." responded Merlina smugly and Galahad almost fainted at this news. How on earth was _he _the one chosen to fetch the Holy grail?!

"Wh-wh-wha-what!?" exclaimed Galahad in a freaked out way as he backed away slightly "Haven't you heard the legend!? The holy grail has been missing for centuries! Nobody has been able to uncover it despite their wishes to heal the sick!" Galahad yelled at Merlina as he yanked his quills in frustration. He was having the worst night possible! Merlina spoke to Galahad and warned him, resting a wise hand upon the distressed hedgehog's shoulders "Galahad. If you decide to go on this noble quest then there are no guaranties of success but if you do not go then nothing will get any better then they are now at this moment."

Galahad hung his head in shame as he remembered his adopted father's imprisonment. He looked so much in pain and shaken up by this whole thing. Galahad lifted his head before he thought on a decision. Should he go and risk it all? Or should he stay and ensure his father and the king's death?

* * *

**A/N: What do you think Galahad should do? Should he go or should he stay? Please answer in review and there is so much more to this story then first meets the eye. There will be dragons and magic and much more. **

**Also, if your wondering why I call Psychokinesis 'Telekinesis' in this story, I thought that Psychokinesis should be what Silver has while Galahad has Telekinesis. I know its the same thing but I thought that to simplify things, I should have one wield one name of the power and the other has the other name. Get it?  
**

**Anyways, message to Kira-writer: If you like this story then I think you will like to read the rest of 'Quest of the crystal pendant' since I updated it yesterday. If you can, and you don't have to if you don't want to, can you tell me your favorite story, part/chapter, and why? Also, thanks for keeping your promise. If you have any requests for me then I will do them without another word.**

**Anyways, Back to the note, I would like some reviews if that is possible. Thanks, guys.**

**-Chloemcg**


	6. Striking a deal

**Disclaimer: I don't own Any of the Sonic characters since all the rights belong to SEGA.**

**The legend of Galahad.**

**Chapter 5: Striking the deal.**

* * *

The white furred, teenage Hedgehog rushed up the stairs as fast as his legs could carry him as he ran up the loads of staircases and he felt his lungs burn but he didn't care. He was going to report all he knew to the king at once since he had made his decision. He was going to do whatever it took to rescue his adopted father, Lancelot.

According to Merlina, there was an ancient yet wise dragon known as Forthwind who was the elder of the lands ruled by King Arthur. You may have heard of a village elder but nobody has ever heard of a dragon elder.

Plus, Galahad was secretly friends with the old dragon since he could actually speak to the creatures whilst others could not. Forthwind was a kind hearted creature and was practically another father to Galahad. He actually told him stories. Stories of old legends and folklore that interested the hedgehog in ways nobody could even think of and Forthwind liked him for that.

Anyways, Galahad was to journey to the mountains and go see the dragon and ask him where the location of the holy grail was since Forthwind was the individual whom had hidden the atrifact in the first place.

Galahad panted tiredly as he rushed himself up the stairs as quick as the cold breeze that blew in the air. Soon, however, Galahad reached the king's chambers and cautiously opened the door and saw that the king's condition had gotten even worse. His now ghostly pale skin could be seen through the darkness of his armour and his normal magenta eyes had darkened a few shades as well as the fact that he was coughing every 3 moments.

Galahad knew now that he must act immediately if he were to save the king and in turn rescue his father. He sternly looked at the king and he eyed Maiden Honeydew whom had changed the cloth that was soaking the king's forehead as she applied pressure to it. The hedgehog frowned determinedly before he stepped forwards and walked at the kings bedside and told Arthur sternly "Sire. I have decided that I'll help ya but you're gonna have to release my adopted father in return."

The king wheezed in response and tried to object but the firm look in Galahad's yellow eyes told him otherwise and he hung his head in deep thought. He wasn't prepared to unleash the traitor but he did not wish to give up his throne so easily either. He never wished this and would never do it so he eventually came to a decision on Lancelot and his own future.

"Alright. I will release the traitor but only if you retrieve the Holy Grail in return." Growled Arthur lowly as he tried to relax his tense muscles but failing and Galahad bowed in respect, silently thanking the king for allowing him to do this, before he helped Honeydew try and get the king stable for a time but while they were doing this, a jealous Lamorak was standing just outside the door and he too growled lowly before he quickly dashed out of the door way and went to prepare himself to do what should have been done long ago.

Galahad sighed as he walked down towards the dungeons to update Lancelot and see him before he went on this quest. The hedgehog just wanted to make sure his adopted father did not get into any trouble and the bargain was that _after _he returned, Lancelot was to be let go and to regain his knighthood and honor otherwise Galahad would not go.

Soon Galahad reached the doorway where he could see a mournful Gawain and Percival, whom were unaware of what Galahad was about to do, and he sighed heavily. Honestly, he was aware of the dangers of the feral wildlife and he did not wish to save the king's life but what other choice did he have? A knight was supposed the serve their king no matter what...Right?

The thorny hedgehog's heart ached as he dreaded the thought of leaving castle Camelot but he was prepared to do whatever it took to rescue his adopted father and he entered the area and he could swear the clicks of his metal boots were attracting attention of everyone in the room but Gawain was the only one who had noticed.

He watched as Gawain solemnly, clearly gotten over his previous drunken state from earlier today, tapped a sobbing Percival on the armoured shoulder, grabbing her attention, and pointed towards Galahad and without a moment to waste, Percival dashed to Galahad with tears streaming from her eyes.

Galahad gently wrapped his arms around his adopted aunt and embraced her for a hug and gently rubbed her back in circles in order to calm her. His tan muzzle bore its own saddened frown as he was deeply concerned for his adopted aunt and uncle's mental well-being. Not only were they sad for the king possibly dying but they were also sad of the thought of losing their dear comrade.

"There, there." Comforted Galahad as he smiled gently yet sympathetically at his adopted auntie/the sister of his love life "I'll try and make everything better."

Percival sniffled and sighed heavily before recomposing herself and she gently led Gawain out of the dungeons to allow Galahad and Lancelot to be alone, despite the fact that there were many more prisoners in the dungeons yelling for escape.

Galahad gently held his adopted father's strong hands through the rusted metal bars and promised "I'll get cha outta here, Papa. I promise."

Lancelot hugged his adopted son with a genuine yet gentle smile worn on his tan muzzle and he truthfully didn't want to let his son go. He, unlike Gawain and Percival, did know what Galahad was about to do and he felt bad that his son was risking his life just for his sake "You do not have to do this, Galahad." Spoke a weakened Lancelot with a sympathetic look and Galahad decided to joke as he gave his adopted dad a playful punch on the shoulder "Don't fret, Papa. I will return within a few moons so you won't have to wait long and besides, maybe it would not seem so long as Gawain can tell stories of himself for what seems to be like 17 minutes but is really days."

Lancelot gently stroked Galahad's quills as far as he could reach, due to the chains limiting his movements, and he felt his heart warm up. He never wanted his own adopted son to risk his life for him and it made him so proud that he has trained him to be a fine, noble young hedgehog that would have become a grand knight.

With that, Galahad began to walk off to prepare himself for his upcoming journey and Lancelot called out after him "Good luck, Galahad and please go see the Black smith to get you a sword and do not forget to pack a lunch either."

Galahad smiled at thought of him getting a sword but wished his father could help him train. He always loved it when Lancelot trained him in private since he would always take into account the many mistakes he had made and how fragile he could sometimes be when he was injured or sick. Galahad idolised his adopted father and wished to be like him whence he was succumbing to an older age.

The white furred thorny hedgehog wandered the corridors until he reached his quarters and he began to prepare himself for the journey with Maiden Amide and they talked of what they were to do whilst on their separate paths.

But little did any of the kingdom know that Lamorak was about to do something most foolish indeed.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry this chapter took so long and it was so short. I just have some writers block and cant think of much right now. Also, what did you think of the village elder Dragon being Galahad's friend? Pretty cool, right? **

**Anyways, if any of you have any suggestions then please feel welcome to review them. I don't mind and also I am getting stuck. Thanks.**

**-Chloemcg**


	7. Quest of the Grail

**Disclaimer: I don't own Any of the Sonic characters since all the rights belong to SEGA.**

**The legend of Galahad.**

**Chapter 6: Quest of the Grail.**

* * *

Galahad was doing some morning chores before he left. He was honestly nervous about what was to transpire once he completed his noble quest and was wondering what the other knights thought. Of course, Galahad did not have to wonder for long as each time a citizen walked past, the townsfolk either snickered or mocked him. Some fool even threw a tomato at his head and that annoyed Galahad beyond belief.

He was currently in the stables with lady Amide as they wanted to at least spend some time together before he had to depart for the dragon's den. Galahad didn't want to leave Amide so she could get captured but he was sure that was not to happen...But he still feared what were to happen if the kingdom was to become under siege without the king to take charge.

Galahad lifted the pitchfork he held that full of hay and ducked under its heavy weight and his legs trembled slightly like they were made of jelly. He threw the hay over his shoulder, accidentally hitting the lavender cat maiden in the face and Galahad apologised, secretly finding the cat's expression with a quarter of hay on her face amusing "Um...Sorry, Lady Amide."

Amide sighed before she shook her head, shaking the hay off in turn. She knew Galahad was nervous and it was no shock to her. Galahad was probably in a mix of emotions. Anger, sadness, rage, excitement. All those because he was about to go on a life-threatening journey to save the king whom imprisoned his adopted father who also was close to having an axe to his neck.

The young cat walked to the hedgehog before resting a gentle, nurturing hand upon his tense shoulder and told him, making Galahad turn around to face her "It is alright to be afraid, just as it is alright to feel all emotions but you must give you're travel to every bit of you're advantage." she moved her slim palm of her hand to the thorny hedgehog's covered chest, where his heart should be "Everyone is amazing in their own ways and have their own talents and you can put those to your advantages as well as you follow what's in here."

Galahad looked into Amide's beautiful eyes and gently smiled at her. He truly did feel scared about this but, because Amide was here, he felt better and he gently caressed the right side of her face and promised her "I will. You have my word."

But Amide smiled back at her before she lifted her sleeve and removed a small, handmade piece of fabric before giving it to Galahad and the white hedgehog stared down at it for a moment and his eyes softened and his ears faltered as he examined what it was he was given. It was a small cloth which had a small trinket dangling at the right bottom corner of the purple knitted cloth.

"You're giving me you're bandanna?" Asked Galahad in a realising, shocked whisper as his brows knitted together in a mix of confusion and shame. Amide always wrapped her bandanna around her right arm as a charm and when she was little, she always used it as a blanket. her and Blaze's mother was the kingdom's local tailor and she always designed clothes and stuff. She replied to him with a wise whisper "For good luck."

Galahad gazed up at Amide softly and was about to object but Amide quickly kissed him on the cheek, causing Galahad to blush scarlet in the muzzle and he smiled a little before the kingdom's bell had sounded loudly, the melodic chimes flowing through Camelot like the plague. This alerted Galahad that he had to go soon and he quickly ran to get his stuff ready, but he gave a little funny wave as he glanced at the young lavender cat from over his shoulder with a smile.

Once the white hedgehog was out of sight, Amide sighed deeply. She only half wished that Galahad did not have to leave but she knew that if she spoke her wish aloud then it would sound selfish and this was the last thing she wanted. She never wanted to cast this upon the Knights of the round table and she wasn't going to do so.

As Galahad packed as he stood over his bed in his chambers, he saw Percival and Gawain standing out in the doorway with looks of mourn sent his way. Galahad sighed and looked at his bag for a moment before he closed it and walked over to Gawain and Percival and Gawain asked with a false, sad smile "Are thou sure we cannot join you?"

Galahad shook his head in an equally sad way as placed his hand on Gawain's bronzed amour shoulder plate "No. I must make this journey alone, Uncle Gawain. You and I know this fact better then anyone." But Gawain gently pulled his 'Nephew' in for a hug as tears began to escape his eyes and, to Galahad and Gawain's surprise, Percival joined in too. The red Echidna, lavender furred cat and white furred hedgehog hugged for a seemingly long time before they broke up. Percival sighed before requesting "Please do not do anything foolish, please Galahad?"

Galahad nodded once before he begged Percival, trying to hide his sadness "Can _you _please protect the kingdom while I'm away?" He sounded desperate but Gawain pointed out in a matter-of-fact tone of voice "What are thou speaking of? You aren't even a knight..." Gawain winked with a tearful smile "...Yet..."

Galahad smiled warmly at his adopted Aunty and uncle before he made a second and final request and he let his arms flop limplessly and looked at the two knights of the round table "Also, please look after Papa?"

Percival removed her sword from its case and twirled it expertly before she lifted it up and gently slammed the handle on the stone tiled floor and traced her delicatem swiftly moving fingers on the edge of the blade "We wouldn't do otherwise, young lad."

Galahad nodded once. He felt so happy to call Gawain and Percival his adopted family members and the sunlight creeping from the blinds covering his his window shone over the duo's frames and made their amour shine brightly as they stood in front of him and they smiled sympathetically.

After a few moments, Galahad was forced to retreat back into his room and prepare for his journey to Forthwind's chambers. He packed some of his metal gauntlets and some spare shirts. He also packed a few things like bread and water, his regular diet, to keep him strong and healthy for his quest. He even thought on bringing a couple of books to keep him both occupied and a little up to date with the Holy grail and some of the forest's wildlife.

Honestly, Galahad had not been to Forthwind's in so long and had forgotten the exact location so decided to go to the wisest of the wise, The lady of the lake, for help. The downfall of the white furred kitchen boy was that he was often forgetful and it was often Lancelot or Amide or even Maid Shaden who had to remind him. How embarrassing was that?!

Once Galahad had finished packing his things, he made his way down a couple of staircases and had to put up with all of the guards, soilders, knights and other maidens laugh at him and tell him that he was going to fail and, or, die. Well he was not going to let that get him down since he was too determined on saving his adopted father's life.

He soon made it out of the door and began to walk out of the castle exit, hope filling his heart and the fresh air filling his nostrils. He was _totally _looking forwards to this! But, watching the young boy exit from his bed out of the window at the top of the kingdom, Arthur glared towards Galahad weakly. The last thing he wanted was Galahad returning and his kingdom turning upon him. He looked to a patiently waiting Lamorak glaring in hatred towards Galahad even as he thought of him.

"Lamorak." Coughed Arthur weakly as he wheezed slightly before he knitted his darkly hidden eyebrows in anger yet determination "You know what thou should do."

The green feathered, amour wearing Hawk nodded once in acknowledgement before he dashed out of the room in one movement. Honeydew, whom was clearing the trey carrying the king's medicine and lunch, looked towards the door where Lamorak had just exited before she looked down at the plate in deep thought. What was the king planning?

* * *

**A/N: I am sorry for the short chapter. I just thought that this should be enough for this evening. What did you think? I would enjoy some suggestions, if you have any because if you would like this story to be longer or something then they would be totally welcomed. **

**See you later and please review.**

**-Chloemcg**


	8. A unique weapon

**Disclaimer: I don't own Any of the Sonic characters since all the rights belong to SEGA.**

**The legend of Galahad.**

**Chapter 6: A unique weapon.**

* * *

Many merry instruments were sounding through his ears as Galahad was walking down towards the exit of the village. Galahad was going to visit the black smith, Wayland, to acquire a sword. Wayland was the finest Blacksmith in all of Camelot so everyone expected the best of the best.

Despite being 8 years old, the smithy was amazing at what he did and everyone adored him not just for his cuteness but also for his inspiring hard work.

Galahad began to whistle a little tune that was almost exactly like the one playing in the background which he hoped was not a celebration of his departure. The hedgehog was so distracted that he walked smack in the middle of a sign right beside the blacksmith's home. He fell flat on his back and became dizzy sighted but he could've sworn he heard some muffled voices and he saw a blurred orange figure in front of him but before he could either decipher what was being said or what this figure was, he passed out.

Galahad laid on his back and his forehead hurt so much that it was even painful when he tried to move. His head pondered and he felt sick and when he heard some voices ask him to awake, he dragged open his eye lids and looked sleepily at the orange fox figure, wearing some equipment in his belt as well as wearing goggles, that stood in front of him.

"Oh, thank heavens you're alright." The twin tailed fox sighed with relief whilst wiping a sweaty brow "I honestly thought that you would've taken longer to awake because of the injury to you're head."

"Ugh..." Groaned Galahad as he unconsciously placed a hand to his forehead but he withdrew it quickly when he realized that it was really sore, the painful thumping dying down each moment "My head?"

The black smith nodded before he backed off a little bit to give the dizzy yet nauseous white furred hedgehog some space before he inquired as he looked at him with a smile on his white, spiky edged muzzle "So, sir. What brings thee to my workshop?"

Galahad shook his head dizzily before he gently stood up but stumbled a few steps forward out of his lightheaded-ness. '_Wow, I suck at adventuring. I can't even last 3 minutes without running smack dab in the middle of something hard.' _Thought Galahad as he gritted his teeth slightly before he regained control of his limbs and focused himself of standing straight and grasping his toes to the floorboards beneath him. He panted for a moment or two and looked up at the foxy tailed blacksmith and the young fox bowed formally with a kind smile "You are Galahad, right? My name's Wayland the Blacksmith at you're service."

Galahad tilted his head sideways to silently inquire how he knew that he was coming and the Blacksmith seemed to have gotten the message and replied before he could even ask "I was told by Dame Percival that you would arrive before you go on you're quest to find the Holy grail."

Young Galahad rolled his eyes with a smile and folded his arms. He should've known that Percival would have been so overprotective as to tell the Black smith everything and plus the fact that every bit of news usually spread through the kingdom like wildfire since Gawain has the _biggest _mouth in the kingdom.

Galahad looked to the young foxy tailed black smith before asking rather excitedly as he began to bounce up and down on the spot "So, do you think that I will be popular with a sword?"

The black smith held a gloved hand to his mouth to stifle a giggle and his cheek bones arched the bottom of his eyes to signal that he was amused. The blacksmith _always _chose the weapon for each warrior, staff of the castle or even a knight sometimes.

The smithy walked over to Galahad and rested a dirty gloved hand on the snow furred hedgie's shoulder before he patted it gingerly and gave him a wink before he spun on his feet and walked towards a door before he swung it open, the door making a slight 'creak' as it opened, and Galahad knew by the brightness residing from the inside of the room that it was the weapons room. He could swear he felt himself drooling and he subconsciously stepped into the room and what he saw next made his heart race with excitement.

There were weapons from swords, daggers, bows and arrows ect. Everyone of them shone in the sunlight coming through the open of the windows in a golden effect. Galahad smiled happily as he stared at the swords and after a few moments, The black smith constantly looked from a peticular weapon, a small dagger which had a tinge of blue to it, and Wayland scratched his ear at this. "I wonder..." Mused the foxy tailed blacksmith aloud before he took the dagger from it's mantle piece on the wall and put it into Galahad's oddly marked hands and within moments, the dagger reacted to the oddly-shaped marks embodied upon Galahad's hands and it glowed the same colour of his telekinetic energy.

Galahad and the Blacksmith watched in awe as the small dagger lifted by itself with a turquoise aura and within moments, the dagger gently landed in his palms. "...What happened?" Asked Galahad as he tried not to be freaked out but his voice and expression betraying him.

The blacksmith said nothing as he rubbed his eyes to see if what had happened was a tired illusion but he saw that the hedgehog in front of him looked surprised and this confirmed that he wasn't dreaming. The sword really did react to Galahad's touch!

"Woah...That was so cool!" Exclaimed Galahad before he attempted to aim it at a bottle but sadly when he threw it, it only dug into a pillar nearby. Galahad sighed in disappointment. He really wanted that to work yet then again, he never did have a good aim. But Wayland had an idea and took a bow down from a nearby mantelpiece and handed it to Galahad.

The hedgehog was confused. What was he going to do with a sword and bow and suddenly, it hit him. His eyes widened in fascination before he planted the dagger's handle into the bow's thick string and after concentrating a little and shutting his right eye, he released the string and unlike the terrible attempt before, the dagger smashed into the bottle of children's black current and the drink inside it went flying up into the ceiling but the Blacksmith was prepared and he held out a wooden beaker and the purple liquid landed within the cup. Now happy with what he had done, Galahad smiled happily. It was not everyday that a knight obtained such a creative weapon!

The hedgehog dug into his pocket before he handed the Blacksmith some golden coins in payment and the smithy smiled in glee. He had no idea why the king did not like him but Galahad was such a kind, noble figure. "Thank you, kind sir. You go and get that Holy grail and save our king now, ok?" Requested the smithy as he tilted the drink into his mouth and gulped as he watched a gleeful Galahad rush out of the building and rush towards the exit of the village of Camelot.

Galahad was nervous yes but this was his time to shine and shine brightly he will. That was a promise.

* * *

**A/N: I am in a hurry so I am trying to do this chapter as quick as I can without ruining it. Please forgive me. I also thought of another Sonic story which was set in the Medieval era. **

**See you later.**

**-Chloemcg**


	9. Heroes start out small

**Disclaimer: I don't own Any of the Sonic characters since all the rights belong to SEGA.**

**The legend of Galahad.**

**Chapter 7: Heroes start out small.**

* * *

The wind blew in his Snow White fur as Galahad walked towards the entrance and he stopped for a moment once he reached the exit. He breathed unevenly as he stared at it with wide, frightened eyes. Galahad never left the kingdom of Camelot and he was quite scared to because of the beasts and scavengers that lurked out there. He took in a deep breath and shook his head. No, he was going to do this. For Camelot!

Galahad boldly walked into the forest and past the exit and before he knew it, he found himself standing in the forest clearing. He looked around as he heard a growling sound and he took out his bow and dagger before he prepared to fight in case of a fight. It wasn't until he looked down that he knew what it was. Galahad's stomach was growling deeply and he chuckled before he patted it and he sat down on a stone before he dug around for any food that might be in his bag. He found nothing.

The hedgehog had forgotten to eat breakfast and he forgotten his snacks which consisted in apples and freshly baked honey biscuits which was made by Percival. She may have been a knight but he caught her cooking when he was a toddler and she begged him to keep her secret and he quite enjoyed her cooking.

Galahad groaned before he smacked his own forehead. Why hadn't he had breakfast!?

His eyes suddenly laid on an apple tree and he frowned because of how big the tree was and how it had _one _apple hanging. Galahad sighed before he brought out his bow an dagger and aimed it at the stem of the apple which attached it to the tree. He closed his eyes and allowed the string of the bow to touch his mouth and he took a deep breath before he released the string and big surprise, it missed and hit a different tree many miles away.

Galahad cursed an inaudible word under his breath before he began to climb up the tree that held his newly acquired dagger and with great difficulty he reached it and forgotten all about his hunger. He smiled victoriously before he began to remove the dagger's platinum blade from the deep bark but, unfortunately, the branch couldn't hold his light weight any longer and cracked under Galahad's metal booted feet and snapped but Galahad had managed to quickly grasp his hand on the handle of the fine blade he wielded. "I am the worst adventurer ever..." Sighed Galahad aloud as he looked around for anyway to escape but found nothing.

"Oh, Corkscrews!" Exclaimed Galahad as the dagger's grip loosened and before long, it dropped off and Galahad began falling at great speed. The white hedgehog felt his heart drop into his stomach as he began to feel his cheeks fluttering in the wind and his eyeballs sucking into his eye sockets. It wasn't pretty.

Galahad knew his life was about to end as he came ever so closer to the ground and shut his eyes to brace for the deadly impact he was about to get but he noticed that he was beginning to glow a turquoise colour and he gently floated downwards, falling on his behind when the glow faded.

The hedgehog was majorly confused when he felt something hard fall on his head and he looked at the object as it fell to the ground in deep interest. It was the apple that caused him to do all this in the first place!

He smiled determinedly and he stood up and ran to practice on his weapons some more and he may have stunk at first but he was not going to give up. Not ever.

**(Bently Jones: This world) **

**You can not run**

**You can not hide.**

**'Cause we can see**

**your strength inside.**

Galahad used the trees nearby as targets and he squinted his eyes as he shot his dagger but it was far from the proposed target and he groaned but he shook his head before he went to retrieve the dagger a second time but this time without a death sentence. Once he retrieved the platinum dagger, he tried again and breathed. In and out.

**In this you fall,**

**if you may falter.**

**We'll be with you**

**That will not alter.**

Galahad shot the dagger again and he did better then the last time. He was still of corse but the dagger did however draw nearer to the targeted tree. Smirking a little, Galahad knew that by practice that he could surely succeed and continue his quest. He once again prepared to fire the dagger by using his bow to aim it. His ears flickered a little in a small radar-like motion before they faced in the direction he was pointing.

**He can see and he can feel without one touch**

**It becomes surreal,**

**But it's true.**

**The power lives inside of you. **

**Inside of you, yeah.**

The white furred hedgehog felt the wind blow in his face and this made him realise that this would be more tricky because the wind decided on the hit. Archery involved a careful aim, persistence and the direction of which way the wind was blowing. He let out a heavy sigh as he readied himself and frowned in deep concentration. But, who would be watching but the Blacksmith, Wayland, whom hid behind some bushes a few metres away. Wayland was far beyond impressed as his expression was full of shock and surprise as his ears perked in a positive way. Galahad prepared to make a daring move as he jumped and flipped at the same time in slow motion, shooting his dagger towards the tree and his closed his eyes tightly, hoping it hit.

**In this world**

**Where life is strong.**

**In this world**

**Life's an open book.**

**In this world**

**Where compromise does not exist.**

Wayland watched in awe with his mouth agape as he watched the dagger dart from the bows impact and it flew straight towards the targeted tree. Ever since he was younger, Wayland would watch as his father before him would train fine warriors and he had left for a journey to collect more iron but Wayland had been more then happy to take over his father's business and this made him extremely glad he was a blacksmith. A blacksmith in training that is.

**In this world of worlds**

**Where every step meets the rest.**

**In this world**

**Where one is all.**

Galahad gracefully landed from his side flip and placed his feet firmly on the ground as he too watched the dagger fly towards the targeted tree and to his amazement, it hit the correct tree! The hedgehog could have never been happier as he jumped up and down in glee before he ran to retrieve the dagger he was given and he yanked it out of the bark that withheld it and then had a sneaky idea. He casually walked towards the target before he faced it and backed away slowly and he dug into his bag and found 2 pointy stones which he had carved earlier that morning. He then placed the dagger and pointed stones on the string of his bow and fired them expertly at the tree, his body and weapons each glowing an Aqua colour.

**In this world**

**Never fear the fall.**

**In this world**

**Where compromise does not exist.**

**In this world of worlds**

**Every step meets the rest...**

Galahad watched as the 3 blades hit the targeted tree and he knew that his training was complete. This was strange since he always had a bad aim but now he focused on both his powers and his blades, he knew he would perhaps become a hero yet. Suddenly, an impressed Wayland scrambled out of the bushes and exclaimed how impressed he was and once the young Blacksmith had steadied himself, he gave the hedgehog another blade that matched the first one. Galahad smiled at the young foxy-tailed blacksmith and thanked him for all he had done. "You're welcome." Smiled back Wayland before the young fox watched the 14 year old Telekinetic hedgehog depart to the dragon's den which was a _long_ way away.

As Galahad walked towards Forthwind's den, he mumbled to himself "Now, I just need to go find Forthwind the dragon and retrieve the holy grail and save Camelot. That should not be a problem..." Galahad looked back sadly, grief taking over his body "...Right?"

With that, Galahad continued his journey and decided to waste no more time on trivialities but he just hoped that Forthwind the dragon remembered him. It had been a long time, after all.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the terrible chapter, you guys. I'm going to try and pick the stories up and make it different then my other two stories with quests: Quest of the Crystal Pendants and King Arthur's curse. **

**I need to divide them and make them different then each other but I don't know how to do this. I might need a little help but until then this story might be on hold but I promise that these will be great stories. **

**Please review and tell me what you think.**

**-Chloemcg**


End file.
